Merci pour tout
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: 1 auteur. 3 fandoms. 8 histoires. 19 mois. 100 favoris et 112 abonnés. Sans mes lecteurs, je n'en serai pas là. Alors, pour vous remercier, j'ai choisi d'écrire des drabbles. 100 mots pour que les personnages se disent merci. Après la saison 4, le bilan des aventures de nos héros est plein d'émotions.
1. Présentation

Bonsoir à tous,

J'ai réalisé hier qu'après plus d'un an et demi que je suis inscrite sur ce site, 100 personnes m'avaient ajouté à leurs listes d'auteurs favoris. J'ai été à la fois surprise et immensément touchée (surtout que je pensais en être loin !). Je voudrais vous remercier tous un par un, et même si ça me prendrait du temps, je pourrais le faire. Mais je préfère à la place vous offrir des drabbles (100 mots chacun).

Je pense en écrire 10 dans le fandom Teen Wolf et peut-être 5 dans le fandom Sherlock (sur un peu tous les personnages). Mais si jamais vous avez des idées de personnages à exploiter, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler en commentaires, je devrais pouvoir trouver le temps de vous écrire quelque chose en 100 mots et du coup, de rajouter d'autres drabbles :)

Je tiens vraiment à vous dire merci pour votre soutien, qui date pour certains d'un an et demi ! Ca fait chaud au coeur et ça motive de savoir qu'il y a autant de monde qui aime ses écrits. Milles fois merci, c'est absolument génial :)

Maintenant, place à la lecture.


	2. Drabble 1

Scott lança un regard vers Stiles, assis à côté de lui en cours d'économie. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard intrigué, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

L'adolescent avait toujours été là, depuis des années. Le garçon ne l'avait jamais rejeté malgré sa lycanthropie et l'avait toujours épaulé quelques soient les difficultés, mettant parfois sa vie en danger. Et s'il avait parfois râlé, il n'avait jamais rien demandé en échange de son soutien.

- Merci, chuchota Scott.

- Merci pour quoi ? souffla Stiles, perplexe.

Le loup garou se détourna sans répondre, un sourire énigmatique accroché sur les lèvres.


	3. Drabble 2

Peter était affalé sur le canapé du loft, profitant de l'absence de Derek pour poser ses pieds sur l'accoudoir contre lequel son neveu mettait d'ordinaire sa tête. Il pensait à Laura. Sa nièce n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir, trop naïve pour se douter du piège que lui tendait la folie destructrice qui habitait son oncle.

Son sacrifice avait été difficile mais nécessaire. Désormais, Peter pouvait mettre à exécution ses plans, même si quelques grains de sable s'étaient glissés dans l'engrenage huilé de sa vengeance entre temps.

— Merci, murmura-t-il, le regard perdu dans les souvenirs de jours plus heureux.


	4. Drabble 3

Assis dans sa voiture, Chris repensait à Allison. Trop jeune pour mériter la mort, trop pure pour deviner les trahisons qui se tissaient autour d'elle, trop fragile pour affronter la réalité du monde …

Son existence avait été brève mais elle avait pourtant changé de manière radicale la vie du chasseur. Même partie, elle continuait à lui apporter une rage de vivre incroyable. Chris aurait aimé pouvoir la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui dire merci, lui rappeler combien il l'aimait …

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, l'arrachant à ses pensées. La traque pouvait recommencer.


	5. Drabble 4

M. Yukimura cherchait son portable dans ses poches en marmonnant que les objets ne pouvaient pas disparaître ainsi. Kira, assise sur le siège passager, lui donna un coup de coude et lui désigna sa sacoche.

— Ah, merci ! lança son père après avoir retrouvé son téléphone.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture. Elle en avait beaucoup voulu à ses parents de l'obliger à déménager, mais désormais, elle ne pouvait que les remercier. Elle avait trouvé sa place dans le monde grâce à Scott et sa meute. Et ça valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde.


	6. Drabble 5

Les lycéens français se bousculaient autour d'Isaac. Le garçon se sentait loin de tous ces jeunes. Comme s'il était trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries de diplôme. Comme si la mort d'Allison avait cassé quelque chose d'irréparable en lui.

Une fille trébucha sur un caillou et laissa tomber son trieur par terre, ses papiers s'éparpillant sur le sol. Isaac se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ses documents.

— Merci, balbutia l'adolescente, les joues rouges.

Le garçon s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps d'engager plus la conversation. Il était trop dangereux pour elle. Il ne voulait plus qu'on souffre à cause de lui.


	7. Drabble 6

Ethan pensait à Aiden. Il lui manquait terriblement. Même si durant leur adolescence, ils avaient parfois eu de graves disputes, les jumeaux avaient toujours eu ce lien très fort entre eux, rendu encore plus intense par leur condition de loup-garou. Son absence était une souffrance quotidienne, une douleur qui ne s'estomperait jamais complètement.

— On y va ? demanda Danny.

Le garçon sourit. Aiden n'était plus mais il n'était pas seul.

— Merci d'être là, lança le loup garou.

Danny haussa un sourcil.

— Où veux-tu que je sois ? On a besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors, je reste avec toi, c'est tout.


	8. Drabble 7

Victoria observait Beacon Hills. Etait-elle un fantôme ? Une illusion coincée entre deux mondes ? Peu importe. La femme était là, point.

Elle observait Scott et sa meute qui s'agitait dans le lycée, insouciants. Ils auraient pourtant dû être hantés par le sacrifice de sa fille, la remercier à chaque instant de leur avoir permis de vivre. Une moue dédaigneuse se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle les détestait.

Allison vint glisser sa main dans celle de sa mère et la moue disparut du visage de Victoria. Elles s'évanouirent toutes les deux. Il fallait aller voir si Chris allait bien.


	9. Drabble 8

Bobby observait d'un œil bougon le schéma d'une tactique qu'on avait glissé anonymement dans son casier. L'idée suggérée était plutôt bonne. Mais le coach ne pouvait pas proposer à ses joueurs cette tactique telle quelle, fierté oblige.

Il commença à modifier légèrement le dessin pour se l'approprier mais il contenait désormais des failles. Bobby fut donc obligé de gribouiller son schéma, de raturer encore et encore, puis de tout remettre au propre.

Enfin satisfait, il sortit en brandissant sa tactique toute nouvellement échafaudée, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait recopié traits pour traits l'idée qu'on lui avait soumise au départ. 


End file.
